Rabid
by Kakashi Attacke
Summary: Deidara is bitten by a rabid animal while on a mission and goes, IN. SANE. But was that animal just rabid? Or was a certain snaky creep behind it's disorders? And if Deidara got bit by it, then what the hell's going to happen? Rated M for blood, gore and language. No pairings.
1. Freaking Wolf!

**It's Christmas! And I finally am starting my Christmas special! ...On Christmas eve...and It's not going to be done till after Christmas...**

**Hey, I'm not called Kakashi Attacke for nothing.**

**And why is it an h/c...? For Christmas...? o_O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot.**

**Warnings: Blood, maybe slight gore in the future, cussing, stuff...**

* * *

"Uuuuuugh...daaan_naaaa_...w-what are we d-doing out here, un?" A young blond, better known as Deidara, complained as he and his partner trudged through the freezing snow and bitter cold.

"We're on a mission, you know that, brat." Sasori snapped from inside of Hiruko.

The duo were sent on an assassination mission in the land of clouds a few days ago, specifically the assassination of one of Orochimaru's henchmen, but that didn't matter right now.

"D...danna...I'm f-f-f...freezing, un..." Deidara complained, hugging himself tighter as he shivering worsened.

"Would you please just shut up and stop complaining already? It's not even cold." Sasori replied, glaring at the ex Iwa nin.

The miserable blond just grunted and continued, walking through the cold, frozen, numbing snow. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt his legs today, as his body from the waist down was numb from the cold.

He suddenly stopped, his teeth chattering from shivering, and stood there until his partner noticed his delay.

"What are you doing brat?" The puppet master asked, his voice deep from being inside of Hiruko. Deidara didn't reply, he just stood there, squinting his eye from the misery. "Brat." Sasori called again.

"...C-c-c...can't we just...t-take a little b-b-b-brake...un..." He practically begged.

Sasori sighed. "Am I going to have to carry you?" He asked, a dangerous tone in his voice.

Deidara perked up immediately. He remembered the last time Sasori had done that...not pleasant and quite painful. "No, un..."

"That's what I thought. Now hurry up, we're wasting time." The redhead said, continuing on.

"Hmph." Deidara shook his head and pulled his arms into his cloak, leaving the sleeves to hang loose as he hugged himself on the inside of the black cloak and began walking again.

They continued walking and Deidara had caught up with the puppet and walked next to him in semi-silence. That being because of the blonds constant chattering coming from all of his mouths, which annoyed Sasori greatly. He shifted his gaze to the blond, glaring up at him.

"H-t-t-t-tch-t-t-gn-t-t-t-tkt..."

"...Stop."

"T-t-ch-ck-t-hk-k-k-k-k..."

"Shut up, it's annoying."

"Y-y-you think I c-c-can control it, u-u-un? Hd-d-d-d-t-t-cht-t-t..."

"...Ok. We'll take a break." The puppet said finally, stopping in his tracks. It was true, they could use a break. Well, Deidara could, as they didn't stop since they began this morning. Sasori could go on for ages without stopping, plus the cold didn't affect the puppet. PLUS, Deidara was from Iwa, where it was warm all the time. So obviously, he wasn't used to this.

"Yes." Deidara said in triumph.

"Come on, we'll rest over here and fix some food, then we'll set out again." Sasori explained, heading towards the area he specified, Deidara trailing behind him. "You make a fire and I'll get out the food."

"Ok." The blond replied, grabbing a few snow covered stones, dusting them off and placing them in a circle while Sasori exited Hiruko and searched through his bag. Deidara continued and collected some sticks and threw them into the circle. After feeling satisfied with the amount of sticks, he then created a little clay fly detonated it in the circle, affectively creating a fire.

"Ahhh..." Deidara sighed, huddling close to the welcoming warmth of the fire. Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled out some meat, stuck it on a roasting stick and hung it over the good sized fire, cooking it.

"Feeling better brat?" Sasori asked, slowly turning the metal rod as the food roasted on the end of it. Deidara simply nodded, adoring the heat that the fire gave out.

They sat next to the fire, the only thing separating them from silence being the crackling of the wood as the fire burned on. After he thought it was done enough, the redhead pulled the meat back, stuck it on a plate, cut it in half, put the half on another plate, and handed it to Deidara, who enthusiastically took it.

"Thanks, un!" He beamed, in a completely different mood than before.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you just completely change depending on your temperature, don't you?" Deidara nodded, chewing on the meat in pure ecstasy.

Immediately after they finished, Sasori stomped out the fire, startling/angering/saddening the blond. "No! Damn it danna, un!" He cried, glaring at his partner. "I hope that someday you catch fire..."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Uhuh. Now come on, let's go." He said, hopping into Hiruko and setting out without another word.

Deidara grumbled and followed. '_Next time I'll be prepared! Yeah, I'll listen to leader...and take the proper clothes and such. Man, I hate this freaking cold. I hate snow! I'm dreaming of a BROWN Christmas...I don't know who'd want a WHITE Christmas...sheesh...stupid song._' He thought, growling to himself as he walked along.

"Rogue nin." Sasori warned, already sensing them. Deidara inwardly cursed as about twenty angry looking ninja surrounded them in a circle.

"Heheheh...looks like we've got a couple of Akatsuki members...a LARGE bounty on their heads. Akasuna no Sasori, and Deidara." The leader looking one said.

Deidara growled at his lack of a title, then huffed. "Right. I'm sure your petty little group can take us out, un." He teased, placing a hand into his pocket and chewing some clay.

"You know better than to underestimate, brat." Sasori warned, going into a fighting position.

Just then a big guy slammed down in the middle of the duo, causing them to jump opposite directions to dodge it. Sasori quickly sprayed some senbon as Deidara threw some birds, their combined efforts affectively taking out about half of the entire group.

The remaining rogue split up and began to attack the duo, attempting to separate them. The big guy went for Deidara, repeatedly slamming in an attempt to kill the blond, causing him to have to jump back repeatedly. This went on for too long in Deidara's opinion, and he retreated, about five ninja following him, including the big one.

He continued dashing as fast as he could through the snow, and the weather started picking up. One of those ninja probably did a weather changing jutsu. Suddenly, one of them actually _teleported_ in front of him. He cried out and jumped back in surprise, stomping on the big guy's head and jumping away, but he grabbed the blonds leg in mid-air and slammed him down to the ground. Deidara cried out in pain, and noticed that the ninja still had a hold of him.

Instead of struggling, he just smirked.

"Katsu."

**BOOOOOMM...!**

A huge explosion. Deidara smiled wildly, walking into the bloody scene. He had made a clone and substituted at the perfect time, allowing him to escape and kill them with his art. But the only downside, he had to use his remaining clay. His spare clay was with Sasori, leaving him with just a kunai to defend himself with.

He sighed and hugged himself again. Yes, he had been freezing this entire time. And yes, it's blizzarding. That's not a word. Eh, whatever.

The snow got so heavy that he started to loose his tracks, making it pretty much impossible to find Sasori...or anything for that matter.

**_Hooooooooouuuuuu~_**

Deidara huffed. Wolves, just what he needed. And judging by the volume of that howl, it's probably close by. Deidara shook his head and walked along in some random direction. He's bound to find _something_ if he goes in a straight line, right?

**Grrrrr...**

Deidara froze, and carefully grabbed his kunai. There's a wolf behind him. He's 100% certain of that. The beast growled again, and Deidara began hearing crunching noises. He turned around slowly and glared at the predator. It was a big wolf with scars on it, symbolizing it's age, missing an eye, and, of course, with Deidara's luck, was frothing at the mouth.

It barred it's teeth and growled, foamy spit leaking out of it's mouth. The blond gripped his kunai, ready to strike at any time. The wolf took another step...but hesitated...and...suddenly...

It jumped at the blond, and he quickly turned around, attempting to stab the creature, but missed and it bit his shoulder, it's weight knocking the now injured blond to the ground. He yelled in pain for a moment before stabbing the beast in the heart, killing it instantly.

He then threw the corpse off to the side and stood steadily. He gripped his right shoulder and winced. The cloak and fabric underneath was ripped straight through like it was nothing, leaving the blood to seep down his cloak. He winced again. That wolf was rabid, and Deidara knew it. But he didn't really want to think about that right now.

He shook his head and began walking into some random direction. If he goes in a straight line, then he's bound to end up _somewhere_, right?

And the cold wasn't helping anything either.

'.''.'.''.'

Sasori threw the last corpse to the side. Done, finally. More rogue ninja had appeared, making things more difficult to the redhead. But oh well, he's done now. But the problem is, where's the brat?

The puppet felt for chakra nearby...nope. And the blizzard is making it nearly impossible to see two feet in front of you, so...how's Sasori going to do this?

He made a hand sign inside of Hiruko, and about twenty shadow clones of the real, redheaded Sasori appeared and begun their search, spreading out in random directions.

It didn't really take long when one of them found his chakra and began to follow it. He found him finally, walking in a various direction.

"Brat!" The clone cried out to him and the teen suddenly stopped. The clone then sighed and approached him, surprised when he collapsed, falling directly on his side. The clone growled, and ran up to him and examined him. He had a wound on his shoulder and a fever, and by the looks of it, it was an animal that made the wound.

Sasori-clone then picked the unconscious teen up, slug him over his shoulder, and began his way back to the real Sasori.

The real redhead noticed this and deactivated the other clones and awaited the clone's arrival. Though he took a few minutes, the clone arrived with the injured blond and placed him on the ground, and poofed away from existence.

Sasori then lifted Deidara up with his chakra strings and placed him on Hiruko. He needed to find a cave or something to examine and heal the bomber. But the storm is so thick...

Wait, idea. He could just bring him inside of Hiruko and do everything in there. He lifted Deidara's limp body up again, opened Hiruko, placed Deidara inside with him and closed the hatch. Inside of Hiruko is actually pretty big for being for one person.

Despite the darkness, being a puppet, Sasori could see clearly. He could see that Deidara needed bandaged. So he looked in his pack and got out the bandages, and bandaged his partner up. After he was done, he just sat back and relaxed for a while, waiting out the storm.

"I hope this storm hurries up."

'.''.'.''.'

"Mmhh...d...danna...?" Deidara groaned, cracking his eyes open to see...dark.

"Yeah?" Sasori answered.

"Where are we, un?" The teen then asked, grasping his head.

"Inside of Hiruko." Sasori answered again.

"Uuuuuugh...my head..."

"You have a fever, probably from the cold."

"You don't say!" Deidara snapped. "It was all your fault that this happened, if only you had let us take brakes more often, then we wouldn't be in this mess! I'd be in perfect condition, and- j-just- AUGH!" He exploded, much like his art, at the elder redhead, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok brat?" He asked out of semi-concern.

"I'm perfect, just _perfect_, un."

"You don't sound good." The puppet replied, once again, stating the obvious.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT GOOD!" Deidara shouted, punching the puppet square in the face, making a few cracks.

Sasori just turned to him and furrowed his brows with a scowl. "What is your problem?"

The teen growled. "You are, un." He hissed, pushed up on Hiruko, and exited. The blizzard had let up a little bit but was still a problem. He began walking away.

"Get back here brat!" Sasori called, jumping out of Hiruko.

"Don't, call, me, brat, un!" The angered blond shouted, whipping around and sending a death glare at his partner.

"Why are you so freaking touchy?" Sasori inquired, starting to get seriously worried about his partner.

"I'm not TOUCHY!" Deidara shouted, emphasizing by slicing his arm through the air. He all the sudden began moving by himself, or rather, Sasori was making him move with his chakra strings. "Lemme go, un!" He demanded, struggling against the strings, but it was no use.

"We're going back to the hideout and finding out what's wrong with you." The redhead instructed, getting back into Hiruko with the blond, who just growled and did as he was told.

Sasori closed the hatch and began controlling Hiruko through the mild snowstorm for a while, trying to find somewhere to stay for the night, as it was beginning to get late.

It didn't take long till they stumbled across an inn. "Come on, we've arrived at an inn. We can stay here for tonight." Sasori announced, opening the hatchet and stepping out, Deidara right behind him.

"Ok, un." He replied simply, completely calm and poker-faced, the opposite of what he was like about a half-hour ago.

Sasori just shook his head, pulled out a storage scroll and stored Hiruko. "Let's go."

'.''.'.''.'

The duo entered and approached the clerk, stopping when they got to the desk and Sasori slapped down some ryo. "A two bed room for the night." He specified, pushing the money to the woman. She took the money with super long fake-finger nailed hands and counted.

"Yes, here's your room key." She said with a spoiled voice and handed Sasori the key. The redhead went upstairs without a word, but Deidara, on the other hand, didn't pay attention and stared at the fluffy, white, Persian cat sitting on the front desk with a poker face.

"Deidara, come on!" Sasori called, noticing his partner's delay. The blond didn't respond, as if he was in a trance. "Deidara!" He shouted, approaching the blond.

"What?" The teen replied, the calmest Sasori had ever seen him, not taking his eyes off the cat.

"Come on! Let's go." The puppetmaster said as the woman picked up the cat, not content with Deidara staring at it like that. The blond just turned to the stairs and trudged up them without a word, Sasori behind him, wondering what the hell was wrong with the blond.

Deidara stopped at the top of the stairs, allowing Sasori to go before him and unlock their rooms door, which the puppet did. The duo walked in and Sasori dropped his pack on the floor.

"Go take a shower and I can patch up that wound." He instructed, and the blond did as he was told, entering the bathroom.

Sasori sighed, flopping on the bed as the muffled sound of the shower sounded in the background, slowly lulling him to sleep...

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I'll finish it...later...**

**Anyway, it's 11:21PM for me right now, and it's Christmas eve. I AM HAPPY. So, review for my happiness? ^^**

**Ah yes, and happy holidays everyone. :)**


	2. Mmm, Mmm Yummy Kitty

**Oh hai there, sorry for such a late delay. Eheheheh...Christmas is filled with presents and long video games like Pokémon Y and Disgaea 4...and also drawing tablets. :P**

**So, due to my serious delay, this is now not a Christmas special and I'm renaming it. Actually, I was planning on making this a one/two/maybe three or four shot, but now I wanna make it long! :D Yay!**

**Anyway, enjoy! And again I apologize for the lateness... -_-**

**Warning: Gore. And rabid-ness. Hahah, weren't expecting that to come so quickly, were you?**

**Disclaimer: I do do not do not not don't own Naruto. Just the plot.**

* * *

I regained consciousness slightly and cracked my eyes open. Hm, I guess I dozed off. The shower isn't running anymore, so I guess the brat went to bed?

I turned to the side, seeing the other bed was untouched. Hmm...odd. Maybe he's getting dressed in the bathroom? I turned my gaze to the bathroom door which was wide open as was the door to the hall. I thought I locked that...

I shook my head. If that door's open and Deidara's not here, then he probably went that way. But why, is the question.

I slung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Hey, puppets need to stretch too. I stood up and entered the dark hallway. Wait, if it's dark...then that means that they probably closed up. Hm...maybe I slept for a little longer than I thought.

I continued on, activating my night vision. Yeah, that's togglable. And that's not a word. In other words, I can toggle it. On and off. You get it.

I made it to the stairs and quietly trudged down them. Y'know, the brat's sudden disappearance probably has something to do with how he was acting yesterday. He normally isn't like that, all irritable and stuff. And the way he acted afterwards was just disturbing, well, to me.

Deidara does not = calm.

Ever.

Well, not that calm, anyway.

Once I reached the bottom, I began scanning the area, looking for anything suspicious, and sure enough, I did. There was a red trail coming from the bathroom, which door's was open. The trail seemed to begin at a particular spot on the floor where a lone...ehm...kidney, yes, that is a kidney, lied.

Then I got a thought. What if...this is one of those...scary stories Hidan is always daring us to read...?

Like...Eyeless Jack...and...Clockwork...?

No. No no no...stop being stupid. There's no such thing as that stuff. Ghosts aren't real. Monsters aren't real. Killers are real. Killers that eat people are real.

...

...Well fuck you too brain.

And besides, that kidney is way too small to be human...I should know. But I don't...EAT...the things I...uh...rip open. That would be going against art.

But the question is...

Who's kidney...is it?

'.''.'.''.'

"Hm... It looks like someone killed your experiment...Lord Orochimaru." A silver haired young man with glasses stated, looking over the cold corpse of the wolf from earlier. "But the good news is..."

"It bit him...didn't it, Kabuto?" The pail man asked in a disgusting, bloodthirsty voice.

"Yes, and I know exactly who it bit, thanks to the blood left on his teeth and my extraordinary medical skills."

"Stop bragging and tell me who it is already." Orochimaru commanded, getting impatient.

"Alright, alright..." Kabuto chuckled. "An Akatsuki."

"Oh? Which one?"

"Deidara Iwa."

The snake man began chuckling deviously. "I suppose we should capture him. You know how..._messy_ things got with this one."

"I agree completely. I can track him easily." Kabuto responded, turning in a certain direction. "This way."

'.''.'.''.'

I began following the trail slowly, to add suspense, of course, and peered inside the bathroom. I could see movement coming from the side, where I can't see without entering it. I sucked it up and peered in, the sight causing my eyes to widen.

"...Brat...?"

The blond figure whipped around, alarmed by my voice. He was covered in blood. The red liquid was splattered across his face and cloak, staining his arms and hands. He stood slightly, not up straight but bent over, growling at me, showing off his bloodied teeth.

I winced, looking in his eye. It was crazed, widened, the pupil constricted to a small dot, giving him an even more insane look. I then trailed my gaze to the source of the gore; the mangled body of that cat. It was hardly recognizable, it's abdomen ripped open, exposing it's innards for easy access. It's white fur was now stained a deep crimson, and a look of pain frozen on it's face.

Deidara growled again, pulling my attention back to him. He sank back into a crouch, glaring upwards. He stayed like that for a while, observing me, probably making sure that I wasn't going to do anything.

I took this opportunity to think of a strategy. What can I do...? I'll need to restrain him, and keep him somewhere safe where he won't hurt himself. But then...there's the mess...and the cat...

In a split second, I was on the floor, the crazed teen pinning me down. I began to struggle as he violently attempted to rip my arm off. Damn, when did he get this strong?! I can't hardly squirm under the pressure. Thank Kami I'm wooden...otherwise, this would really hurt.

Tsk, who would want to be a real boy?

Anyway, Deidara succeeded in ripping half my arm off, but spit it out immediately, giving it a disgusted look.

"What? Ash not your taste?" I joked, smirking. Wow, I'm actually surprised that I can joke at a time like this. He looked down at me and glared before ripping my cloak and exposing my heart. He stared at it for a second before licking the corner of his lip...

Oh.

Hell.

No.

I kneed him hard in the stomach, causing him to yelp, let go, back up, clutching his abdomen. I took that opportunity to catch him in my chakra strings. He immediately reacted and pulled back with great force, almost knocking me to the ground. When did he get this _fucking_ strong? I forced him to the wall and pinned him to it. I kept him there for a moment, catching my breath. It should never be this hard to control something...unless it had something to do with his chakra...

Well, I am using only one hand. I guess that affects some things.

He growled, struggling against the restraints once again, reddish, frothy spit leaking from his mouth.

If my hands were free, I would've facepalmed.

"_Ooooooooooooohhh_...so _that's_ what's wrong with you." I said out of realization, but panic quickly arose. "It can't be cured..."

I shook my head. "Of course it can be cured...we have medical ninjutsu. It can be cured..."

I then felt him pull on my chakra strings, probably thinking my guard was down. I quickly pinned him tighter. "I didn't forget about you."

At that he glared hard, baring his teeth yet again as he growled, pulling harder. I winced at his strength, I'm not sure how much longer I can do this...

All of the sudden, his sneer dropped into a straight line and his furrowed brows relaxed, his entire face becoming calm along with his body. Maybe...he's ok now?

"Deidara?" I called, hoping for an answer. The teen didn't respond, he just observed the bloody scene. Though he didn't show emotion while doing so. "Deidara." I repeated.

"Hm?" He responded, looking into my eyes with lifeless, grayish blue ones.

"Are you ok?" I asked, taking a step closer to the bloodied blond.

"Fine, un." He replied, dropping his gaze back to the mangled body of the cat.

"Do you know who did this..." I continued to quiz.

"Yeah." He said, not moving his gaze.

"Who?"

"Me, just a few moments ago. You were there, you should know, un."

I was shocked by his reply. How could he be so...ok with this? It's honestly sickening... "But...you aren't the least bit ashamed or grossed out or anything!?"

"A little, un... But she tasted_ so good_..." He replied, bringing a single bloodied finger to his mouth and began sucking on it.

I shook my head. What did I expect? Of course he's going to act like this. He's...rabid.

I turned around and grabbed my disembodied arm, letting the chakra strings go for a moment as I picked the wooden arm up and secured it between my belt. I'm gonna have to fix it later. I turned back around and sighed at the sight. The blond had ripped off the feline's arm and began chewing on the muscle, new blood dripping from it.

I quickly grabbed him with my chakra strings, yanking the body part from his grasp. He turned to me and glared hardly.

"I was eating that." He commented. Apparently, I've pissed him off.

"I saw." I replied, exiting the bloody room and walking across the lobby, leading Deidara behind me.

"Stupid fucking puppet. Gets whatever he wants, un... And won't let me have just a little bit of food..." He continued mumbling incoherent curses to himself. Damn. Bi. Polar.

But I guess that's just a package deal with rabies.

I continued up the stairs and through the hall, finally entering our room. I pulled Dei in and closed the door behind him. Now...what to do first... Well, he really, _really_ needs a bath. I don't like splattered blood. But how to do this without it getting...uncomfortable...

I can't trust him not to hurt himself... Or go all animal on me...hmm...

Idea.

How about I just control him in the shower.

...Ahem.

With chakra strings.

Ok, that sounds worse...

I stay outside the door, and control him from inside. Yes, yes...that'll work.

*sigh* ...No matter how you look at this, it sounds pervy.

ANYWAY.

"You'll need a shower." I stated, moving him into the bathroom.

"But I already took one, un!" He complained, trying to fight against my chakra strings once again.

I sighed. "Look at yourself." At that he looked down, seeing his blood covered, well...self.

"Oh." He said upon seeing. "I can take a shower myself, un." He reassured.

I hesitated for a moment before an idea hit me. "Ok, take it yourself, but I'll have to keep one chakra string on you." I said, retracting all the other strings leaving one.

"Fine."

'.''.'.''.'

"He's in there, but to get to him we're going to have to get through his partner, Akasuna no Sasori." Kabuto said as he and his lord hid in a nearby tree.

Orochimaru nodded, smirking. "He won't be hard to kill."

"So how are we going to get in?" The silver haired nin asked.

"This way." The black haired man said, slithering to his destination, Kabuto trailing behind him.

'.''.'.''.'

Deidara stepped out of the bathroom, all ready for bed. Literally, he looks like he's going to fall over from...exhaustion. Or something like that.

But the only problem is, I can't let him just be free all night... Hmm...I got it.

I grabbed him with my chakra strings, leading him to the bed. I then laid him down and produced a special, thicker, stronger chakra string and tied his arms above his head to the bed frame. He didn't seem to notice, probably because he's fast asleep. I pulled the blanked over him with my strings and sat on my bed, pulling out my arm. It had a few gashes and teeth marks, but otherwise ok. I looked at my stump. He had detached it at my elbow, should be easy enough.

I tinkered for a minute, but soon attached it nicely. I moved it around a bit. Yep, good as new. Then I remembered something. The bloody mess...

Hey, why don't I just store it all in a storage scroll? That'd be easy. Hah, I wonder why nobody has come up with that idea yet.

I grabbed a scroll and made my way to the bathroom. I arrived and began sucking the crap up. Sheesh...

'.''.'.''.'

* * *

**I'm sorry, but dat gore was epic to write. :3**

**Valvetorez (Y'know, from Disgaea 4): Sickening.**

**App: ...What are you doing here?**

**Val: How should I know! It's your fic.**

**App: I know!**

**Fenrich: *pops out from nowhere* Ah, hello.**

**App: There, now we have Val and Rich.**

**Fenrich: Call me that again and you die.**

**App: ...Ok then. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^^**

**Val: Yes! I promise everyone who reviews a sardine!**

**App: *sweatdropps* I don't think anyone's going to want that...**

**Btw, I got the idea when I played as a wolf on Tokyo Jungle. :P (luke it uhp)**


End file.
